


Cure My Past: A Sequel to Everything Happens For A Reason

by Ur_Local_Theater_Kid



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Evan's Dad - Freeform, Evan's Stepmother, F/F, Gia is Evan's half sister, I'm Bad At Tagging, LGBTQ Female Character, Mental Health Issues, Pansexual Character, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Short Chapter, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ur_Local_Theater_Kid/pseuds/Ur_Local_Theater_Kid
Summary: Amber Lynn Davis has had PTSD and Depression since before she can remember. All she wants if for someone to find her and save her from the state that she is in. Amber then bumps into Gianna Kelsey Hansen, Evan Hansen's Half-sister. Will Gianna be the right one for Amber? Or will she not?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1 Gia's P.O.V.

I am not straight. Four words in this shitty universe and people could seriously change their thoughts about you. That's what happened with my parents, anyways.Well before I tell you the story about my parents, let me introduce myself. My name is Gianna Kelsey Hansen, but call me Gia.


	2. Chapter 2 Gia's P.O.V.

Okay back to the shitty story about my parents. So I came out as bi, and my dad freaked out and called my stepmother, which I had no idea she existed. Her son was 37 years, gay and happily married and who just happened to be my half-brother. Wow that was probably at to take in already.


	3. Chapter 3 Amber's P.O.V.

I woke up to the sound of my own screaming. It was a nightmare about that horrible night when my parents kicked me out. ''She so depressed all the time." My mother once said. They kicked me out because they just couldn't put up with me anymore.


	4. Chapter 4 Amber's P.O.V.

Then the only other person who I could go to was my grandmother. I lived with her until she died. I also forgot to mention that this all happened when I was only 12 years old.


	5. Chapter 5 Amber's P.O.V.

Continuing on with the shitty story, so then I was homeless for about 3 years, until I was 15. Then my aunt decided to to check with me and put me under her wing. So now it's the first day of sophomore year and I'm fucking freaking out. Oh and I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Amber Lynn Davis and this is my story.


	6. Chapter 6 Gia's P.O.V.

I woke up and I shoved a black and white crop top vans shirt, gray sweatpants, and black and white checkered vans. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun, grabbed an apple, and left without saying bye to my asshole parents.


	7. Chapter 7 Gia's P.O.V.

I plugged my headphones in and started listening to girl in red. I was just casually skateboarding to school, when I lost balance and fell onto a girl.


	8. Chapter 8 Gia's P.O.V.

"Shit. I'm so sorry." I said. ''Don't worry I've skateboarded before and I've fallen on my ass like a hundred times. I'm Amber by the way." the girl, now Amber, said. ''Gia.'' I helped her get up. "You go to Creekwood High?'' I asked. ''Yup.'' Amber replied. ''Same. Well I should get going. See you around Amber.'' I said. I left her. From that moment on, I knew the true definition of love at first sight.


	9. Chapter 9 Amber's P.O.V.

Wow. Gia was hot. And I mean very hot. Ever since I was a little girl, I always knew I was different. Like when I was a middle schooler, I was never interested in the scandalous hetero boy bands. And that's when I noticed something. I was pan and proud. I figured this out because I once and a crush on this girl. But then the next day, that girl was a boy! I must of thought that she had a twin brother or something, but they were just gender-fluid.


	10. Chapter 10 Amber's P.O.V.

Whenever I looked at Gia, I feel a whole mixture of emotions that really mess up my level of straightness.


	11. Chapter 11 Amber's P.O.v.

I walked to math, my least favorite class. And that's when I fell head first onto the hottest person on this earth, Gia.


	12. Chapter 12 Gia's P.O.V.

"I'm so sorry.'' Amber said. ''I guess this is like our official greeting now or something." I said. ''Yeah I guess so." She replied.


	13. Chapter 13 Gia's P.O.V.

''Hey I was wondering if you wanted to be my partner for the science fair project?'' I asked ''Sure!'' Amber replied with a little too much enthusiasm. ''I mean yes." She corrected. ''Well that's settled. I'll guess I'll text you my address and I'll meet you at my house at around 4 tomorrow? My number is 599-761-2300." I said. ''My is 559-809-1573." Amber replied. ''Got it. I'll see you then!" I replied. We parted our ways.


	14. Chapter 14 Amber's P.O.V.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. I don't know how many more times I can say the word "Shit'' without thinking that I'm going to Gia's house and doing a project with her.


	15. Chapter 15 Amber's P.O.V.

Okay, I maybe I had a little crush on her. But I needed to find an outfit to wear to her house. Wait a minute. I'm acting like it's my first date or something.


	16. Chapter 16 Amber's P.O.V.

Once I came home, I found my aunt making my favorite meal: spaghetti with garlic bread. My aunt Sarah was the nicest person you will ever met.


	17. Chapter 17 Amber's P.O.V.

Her fiery red hair and emerald eyes reminded me of Ginny Weasley. Although, she always says that I look more like Ginny because I too, have emerald eyes and fiery red hair.


	18. Chapter 18 Amber's P.O.V.

I think she looks more like her, though.


	19. Chapter 19 Amber's P.O.V.

I decided to step my game up and come out to my aunt.


	20. Chapter 20 Gia's P.O.V.

I opened the door to my house. Inside, my mom was there on her computer, probably looking at some college that she thinks would be good for me. ''Oh honey, I'm glad you came because I have some great news! You're going to meet your half-niece, Friday!'' My mother exclaimed.


	21. Chapter 21 Gia's P.O.V.

''Um, Okay." I replied. I went upstairs to my room. It was probably the biggest room in the whole house. And there was WAY TOO MANY skateboards and girl in red posters. I mean my parents are rich, so you get the picture.


	22. Chapter 22 Gia's P.O.V.

I sat on my bed, staring at my ceiling I then heard my mother coming up the stairs. ''Sorry Gia, Friday can't make it. She has to travel to New York to tryout for some Broadway show called Hamilton.'' My mother said.


	23. Chapter 23 Gia's P.O.V.

I stared at her. Holy shit. My half-niece was trying out for fucking Hamilton!?!? You see, I wasn't a theater nerd but I know that in theater nerd land, Hamilton was like the bomb right now. Then I realized that my mom was still in my room. ''Oh Okay.'' I replied. My mom left my room.


	24. Chapter 24 Amber's P.O.V.

I stared at my cat, Ginger. "Amber! Dinner!'' I heard my aunt say downstairs. ''Coming!'' I replied. I looked at Ginger.''I guess that's my cue for coming out." I told her.


	25. Chapter 25 Amber's P.O.V.

I sat down at the table. ''So honey, how was the first day of school?'' My aunt asked. ''Fine. Hey aunt Sarah, can I tell you something?'' I said. ''Anything sweetie.'' My aunt replied.   
''I'm-" I faltered. I couldn't say it. I felt like I was 12 years old again. Like I have just been throw down the front porch.


	26. Chapter 26 Amber's P.O.V.

That's when I ran. I ran upstairs to my room. I ran like my life depended on it. I was now in the safety of my bedroom. I took a deep breath. There's no way I was doing this.

 _Fuck it,_ I thought. 


	27. Chapter 27 Amber's P.O.V.

It had been a least 2 months since I've last smoked. Cigarettes, specifically. I smoked pot too. I went under my bed and took out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Since I was still only 15, I had to ask my cousin if he could get the pack of cigarettes for me.


	28. Chapter 28 Amber's P.O.V.

I opened the window. I lit it. Whenever I smoked, I always thought of this one song: Strawberries & Cigarettes by Troye Sivan. Before, I knew what was happening, I fell asleep.


	29. Chapter 29 Gia's P.O.V.

I quickly ate dinner and I went upstairs to finish my history homework while listening to we fell in love in october by girl in red.


	30. Chapter 30 Gia's P.O.V.

The next day, I woke up and I immediately starting thinking about Amber. I slipped on some black skinny jeans, a black leather jacket, black high top vans, and a white tee.


	31. Chapter 31 Gia's P.O.V.

I grabbed an apple and and my skateboard. I was skateboarding down the block when (naturally) I fell onto Amber. ''Shit. I swear fate had us tied together or something.'' Amber said. ''Yeah. I'll meet you at your house at 4 right?'' I said.


	32. Chapter 32 Gia's P.O.V.

''Yeah. I'll see you then.'' I said. We parted our ways.


	33. Chapter 33 Amber's P.O.V.

For the entire school day, I could not think of anything else but Amber. Finally, the bell rang to leave.


	34. Chapter 34 Gia's P.O.V.

I directly went to go find Amber. Of course, I fell right onto her.


	35. Chapter 35 Gia's P.O.V.

''I guess fate really did have us tied together.'' I said. ''Yeah I guess so.'' She said.


	36. Chapter 36 Gia's P.O.V.

Amber's house was the coziest house I have had ever seen. We went to Amber's room. It was small with a HUGE amount of Abba and F·R·I·E·N·D·S posters and merch. ''What time do your parents come home.'' I asked. ''Um they..'' Amber faltered.


	37. Chapter 37 Gia's P.O.V.

Before I knew what was happening, Amber was on the floor screaming.


	38. Chapter 38 Gia's P.O.V.

''Amber. Are you okay?'' I asked, which was a dumb question because she clearly was not. I was then holding her gently. Then all of sudden, Amber stopped screaming. She remembered that I was there.


	39. Chapter 39 Gia's pov

Amber started to cry. ''Shh you're okay.'' I said gently. ''I'm sorry you had to see that. '' Amber said quietly.


	40. Chapter 40 Gia's pov

''It's okay.'' I paused. ''Do you want to talk about it?'' I asked. ''Yes please.'' She said.


	41. Chapter 41 Gia's pov

''Okay.'' I responded. ''You see I have PTSD because I was kicked out of the house at age 12 because of my depression. And I was homeless for about 3 years until I was 15 and yeah. And on top of all that, I'm pansexual.'' Amber said. ''Wow I'm sorry you had to go through that. Well about the pan thing....guess what?!? I'm Bi!!'' I said joyfully. That cheered Amber up.


	42. Chapter 42 Gia's P.O.V.

Me and Amber eventually did finished our science project. I then said bye to her and left.


	43. Chapter 43 Gia's pov

When I came home, my parents were wondering where I was all afternoon. I told them to fuck off because I could do whatever I wanted. I then went upstairs to listen to my favorite song by girl in red, girls.


	44. Chapter 44 Gia's pov

Dinner was a blur. My parents again gave me the lecture about swearing. I really didn't give a shit about anything that they said though.


	45. Chapter 45 Gia's pov

''Wow what a good daughter I am.'' I said sarcastically. ''Gianna, do not talk to your mother like that.'' My father said. I couldn't take it anymore. I had reached my breaking point. ''FUCK YOU!'' I yelled. I bolted out of the dining room, threw my shoes on, and stormed out of the house. There was only one person I could go to. Amber.


	46. Chapter 46 Amber's P.O.V.

It was around 7 p.m. when I heard a knock on the front door. My aunt wasn't coming home until 11, so I was expecting anyone. I opened the door anyways. Standing right there, red eyed, sobbing, was Gia. ''Hey what's wrong?'' I asked. '' Can I come in?'' Gia asked. ''Of course.'' I replied. She came in. I closed the door behind us. ''It's just my jackass parents again.'' Gia said. ''I've dealt with jackass parents before. They suck.'' I responded. That's when I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. It was my aunt Sarah saying she was coming home in 5 minutes. ''Shit. I'm so sorry Gia. But you can't stay. My aunt-'' Gia cut me out. ''Yeah. Yeah. I get it. I'll go.'' Gia said. In a blink of an eye, Gia was gone.


	47. Chapter 47 Gia's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW//Suicide
> 
> Stay safe guys!!

Life is fucking cliche. First my parents now Amber?!?!?! But I really couldn't take it anymore. I went to the park that was close to my house. It was a stupid idea. I heard my half brother Evan and his husband had done it. I wasn't really going to do this. Or was I?


	48. Chapter 48 Gia's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW//Suicide
> 
> Stay Safe Guys!!

I found the tallest 40 foot oak tree. I started climbing it. I eventually reached the top. I really just wanted to disappear. I let go.


	49. Chapter 49 Gia's P.O.V.

I woke up in the hospital groggy. Both of my parents were there looking at me worrily.


	50. Chapter 50 Gia's P.O.V.

''Oh gods. Gianna what were you thinking?'' My mom asked. ''Suicide it was. Also there is a girl who hasn't left since Gianna got here. '' I heard the doctor say. ''Amber.'' I whispered. ''Bring here in. And take away my parents.'' I ordered. The doctor did as I said.


	51. Chapter 51 Gia's P.O.V.

Seconds later, Amber came in. ''Oh my god. I was so worried.'' She said. Amber ran into my arms. I squeezed her. I didn't know what got into me but I kissed her.


	52. Chapter 52 Gia's P.O.V.

Our noses fit perfectly next to each other's. Ou lips moved in perfect movement. ''Oh I forgot my-'' My mom faltered


	53. Chapter 53 Gia's P.O.V.

She saw us kissing. But I didn't give a fuck. Amber pulled away. She tucked my hair behind my ear. ''I've waited so long for you to do that.'' She said. ''I love you so much.'' I said. ''I love you too.'' She replied. ''So will you Gianna Kelsey Hansen become my girlfriend?'' Amber asked. ''YES!!'' I said joyfully.


	54. Final Chapter

4 months passed and really me and Gia's relationship was pretty smooth. We did all the things normal couples would do: Hold hands, kiss, cuddle, go on dates etc. But today was different. Today I was going to ask her to the prom. ~Time skip~ I was standing outside Gia's locker waiting nervously. That's when I heard footsteps. It was Gia. ''Hey babe. What's up.'' I said. ''Nothing much. Can I ask you something.'' I asked. ''Sure. Wait are you breaking up with me?" Gia asked. ''No I'm not breaking up with you. I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the prom with me?'' I asked. ''Oh my fucking gods! I was going to ask you the same damn thing!'' Gia exclaimed. She tackled me into a kiss. ~Time skip~ It was the day of the prom. 2 unruly weeks of preparation, picking out outfits, and finding dates. I was waiting for Gia when I heard the door unlock. Standing right, in a gorgeous rose pink dress, was my beautiful girlfriend. ''Oh my god, you look beautiful darling.'' She said. ''No, you look even more beautiful, love.'' I replied. I smiled and took her hand. Gia's P.O.V. Once we arrived at the prom, the first thing that I did was dance with her. Then all of the sudden, the song ''It's time to dance'' from the musical The Prom started playing. There really was no where else I'd rather be. ~Time Skip~ We danced until our feet hurt like hell. We then went to the garden right outside the gym. ''Hey Gia, can I tell you something?'' Amber asked. ''Anything, love.'' I replied. ''I think you really have helped me cure my past.'' She said. ''Really?'' ''Really.''

_Fin._


End file.
